


It's not stealing if I gift it to you freely

by twinSky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Are a group of phantom thieves, Courtship, Gift Giving, Kidnapping, M/M, Please Save Maki From Idiots, dice - Freeform, which is not as important to the plot as it probably shoul be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: Shuichi might not be on their case but he knows of D.I.C.E, everyone does. He knows how they work, what they do.None of that explain why there's a gift from their leader in his house. Doesn't explain why said leader is standing in front of him, professing his undying love for him.-Shuichi gets courted by a Phantom Thief, which is weird when you consider that he's a detective, and catching thieves is part of his job.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 282





	It's not stealing if I gift it to you freely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChamomileT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileT/gifts).



> A gift for ChamomileT! I've always wanted to write a phantom thief AU so thank you for that request, but I also wanted to write something a bit... different? I guess, hope that's okay.
> 
> If characters seem a bit OOC I apologize but I characterized them as a bit older, so a bit more settled and some have just had very different lives. Shuichi was especially fun, TRWAMTP Shuichi is an even MORE anxious mess than canon, this Shuichi is a lot more settled and confident, the difference was exciting.
> 
> (This fic could have been longer, could have probably chaptered it but, I would not ever finish that so instead this, 10k is already long enough)

It starts with Shuichi’s hand hovering over the door to his apartment because there is a feeling niggling in his gut. There’s nothing out of place, the sign Kaede had hung so neatly is still there, chipped on one side from when Kaito had knocked into it headfirst in a drunken stupor one night. There’s nothing on his doormat, a joke gift Maki had bought him when he had first moved in, it reads ‘You read my doormat. That’s enough social interaction for one day’ in English, a joke between the two quieter members of the group. It’s silly, but Shuichi liked it enough that he kept it, and most people won’t know enough English to be able to parse its somewhat unkind message.

Everything is exactly the same as he left it and yet something tells him something (someone?) was here. He sighs, massaging the space between his brows. Coming home from work always leaves his mind racing, still stuck in trying to pick up the most miniscule of details. When he was younger people praised him for it, told him he’d be a great detective one day, one of best. He wouldn’t go that far, but it does help –what no one told him was how exhausting it could be. Maybe that was why Kirigiri was always so quiet, saving all her energy to take in her surroundings.

He sighs, taking in a slow breath as he looks around. His neighbours’ doors are closed, though he can hear Kisaragi-san cooking in the kitchen from here, hears the familiar hum of her voice as she flits about her tasks, and from further down catches the muffled yells and laughter of the Niwa children. All familiar, nothing stands out, so why can’t he shake this feeling that something is about to happen.

He lets the breath out, trying to release the tension that has built up in his shoulders with every second he stands here, staring at his door and doormat as if it holds the answer to every concern that flits through his head. It’s not going to happen, so he really is doing himself no favours by standing out here.

If anyone he knew was here they would have shoved him through the doors by now. Would have told him to just get out of his head and go in already, you can’t do anything about things you don’t know. Can’t fear what you can’t see (which, you totally can, Shuichi has done that his whole life but that doesn’t mean his friends stop trying to make him see otherwise, he’s done a pretty good job himself actually), can’t plan for the unknown.

He takes in another breath as he fishes for his keys inside his pocket, the voice of his friends in his head is right, no matter his misgivings, standing out here won’t lessen the feeling in his stomach. Won’t ease his mounting nerves, so might as well get on with it? What’s the worst that can happen? Unless someone’s planted a bomb in his room the worst thing that could be in there is a lack of his things because someone robbed him. It’s not like he’s going to die, Shuichi might feel something off, but not _that_ off.

(Famous last words.)

And with that thought in mind, he finally slots his key in and unlocks the door, entering his apartment.

-

While alarm bells had rung in his head as he stared at the door, it’s weirdly quiet as he walks into his home and toes off his shoes. Perhaps that’s why when he walks into the kitchen to see a gift wrapped in purples and reds, he doesn’t feel alarmed. Still he approaches it cautiously, peering around and underneath the table as he does. Nothing, nothing but a small card atop the box.

He lifts it carefully, debating the merits of replacing something else with it before deciding life is not an adventure movie and his own house is not somehow outfitted with a weight sensor-ed booby trap.

‘ _To my dearest detective’_ It reads in fancy loopy script and his brows furrow. A present from someone who’s case he helped solve maybe? Not that he really thinks that, given that whoever this is from thought to break into his house to deliver it.

He lifts the lid slowly and when nothing immediately happens takes it off completely. Inside is a book that whose title seems strangely familiar, the cover worn but cared for, in a way that makes Shuichi hesitant to reach out and grab it and another card, that he does grab.

‘ _If you’re worried about traps, I’ll have you know there’s nothing suspicious here! Except for perhaps the fact I’ve given you a gift so near. I hope you don’t mind, but you’ve really caught my eye. So here’s a small gift, that I hope will serve to shorten that rift. If this gift has endeared you, made you even the slightest bit fond, then I hope you might meet me at this address, to deepen our bond.’_

_Sincerely, your secret admirer.’_

The note ends there, with an address, a date, and a time. An address that’s nearby, and a time that works suspiciously well around the time he gets home especially given that the date is for tonight. He shakes his head, putting aside the weird rhyming note, because he’s not sure what to think of it. A secret admirer? More like a stalker given where the gift was found. And as a detective, as a person with a healthy amount of anxiety and fear, he knows better than to engage.

But… but he’s curious. And he knows he should be wary, should ignore it and maybe turn it in for testing. But again, he is curious and Shuichi’s curiosity has always outweighed his common sense.

(His anxieties used to beat it, but the better a handle he got on that, the more… not quite smart decisions he’s found easier to make.)

He gives the present another glance, he’ll look into it more when he gets back, the meeting time in the note is 20 minutes away and he doesn’t want to be late, and then picks up his satchel as he heads back to the door.

As he puts on his shoes, he sends a quick text off to Kaede, to call him in an hour and a half. Shuichi might be curious, but he’s not stupid, if this is a trap he’s walking into he’d rather someone be aware of his disappearance sooner rather than later.

Kaede’s response is fast, a series of question marks followed by a hasty ‘are you alright?’ He hums, texting her back an affirmative and that he’s just checking something. She replies with a sighing emoji and then ‘I’m setting a timer, if you don’t answer I’m getting Maki to hunt you down.’

He smiles, pocketing the phone, that is _exactly_ what he was hoping for.

-

The address leads to a laundromat with a few people still inside, an older lady folding clothes, a boy his age scrolling through his phone, a girl in the back sorting coins, and despite the late hour two children running around as there presumed father sorts clothes in two baskets. He stares into it and then down at his phone, ignores the new messages as he zeros in on the time. Three minutes until the meet up time, is his admirer one of these people? Or perhaps someone else yet to arrive. He sighs, the sound sounding in time with a clang from the alley beside the laundromat. His ears perk at the sound, and he walks over to the mouth of the alley, there’s nothing there other than the inky blackness of night but the sound resounds again.

Common sense would say to turn around and go home. Shuichi’s curiosity says that whatever that sound is, it’s definitely being made by whoever left that note.

So of course, Shuichi takes his phone in hand, turning on the flashlight function, and waves it slowly around, lighting up the space little by little. His search reveals nothing but the clanging sounds again and he whips his phone over to the source. One of those larger industrial type garbage bins, catching the light just in time to see a rock roll down off it. He pans the light up, to find whatever or whoever threw it down and he catches a flash of white that quickly disappears back into the dark.

“Huh?” He mumbles, swinging the light around but catching nothing but empty space. He goes to turn but instead feels a hand on his waist, he jerks in surprise and in that moment a second hand comes up to grab the arm holding his phone. It slips from his grasp as his assailant spins him, other hand twisting to hold his other arm leaving him pinned in a mockery of a lover’s embrace. It lands face down, the light shining up and illuminating the person before him.

The person before him is small (the top of their purple head barely reaching his shoulder), but their hold is firm, keeping Shuichi in place –not that he’s trying very hard to escape, somewhat bemused by the whole situation. Their almost all white outfit is illuminated by the light of phone and it makes Shuichi think of what fashion designer might do if asked to put a straitjacket on a runway. Aesthetic rips, tears, and chains, topped off by a checkered scarf and face half obscured by a clowns mask. A tear and star and eyes that are closed in laughter, tied together by the blinding grin that makes up most of what he can see of the lower half of their face.

“My secret admirer I’m assuming?” He asks calmly, because people can hide many things behind a smile but Shuichi doesn’t sense ill will from the person in front of him.

As if confirming his thoughts the other’s face turns into a pout. “Oh come on,” they (he?) say, voice stretching out the syllables with a whine. “Try acting just a little bit scared, I set it all up. But I suppose if my beloved Saihara-chan was so easily deterred he wouldn’t be interesting!”

Where being held against his will in a dark alley had done nothing to really shock him, the sweet term of endearment does, causing him for the first time to struggle against the arms restraining him, if only to use them to cover his face. _Beloved?_ Shuichi’s stomach squirms (in terror? Embarrassment? Excitement? All of the above?), and that’s not even taking into account the suffix.

“You’re cute when you blush!” He (he, Shuichi decides) says, smile curling into something a bit more playfully menacing.

“Why did you call me out here?” Shuichi says instead of replying to anything the other has said so far, feeling proud when his voice manages to stay mostly level.

The other sticks his tongue out, “No fun! But I thought my message made it clear, I’m here to profess my undying love to you my sweetest!”

Shuichi sputters, hands twitching uselessly at his side. “I don’t even know your name, I don’t think I could say the same.”

The boy purses his lips, though doesn’t seem that annoyed, “You can call me Ko, but that doesn’t matter, did you like my present?”

He nods absently, that’s definitely a fake name, “Ah, Ko-san I’m afraid I didn’t look at it very well I didn’t want to be late to our meeting.”

The boy’s –Ko’s grin widens into something almost childlike in its glee, and if it wasn’t for the mask obscuring the upper half of his face he’d be inclined to say his eyes were glowing. “You wanted to meet me that badly?”

“More so I was curious about why you would break into my house to leave it.”

“You can never be too careful,” he says, waving a hand absently through the air, though it’s back on Shuichi’s arm before he can register the fact he’s free, “there are thieves about you know, someone might have stolen my precious gift. And it’s rather expensive, so we wouldn’t want that.”

“I’m not sure I’ve done anything to warrant a gift so extravagant Ko-san, if it really is that expensive please take it back. Maybe we can meet in a less… auspicious location.”

Ko giggles, head falling forward and into Shuichi’s chest before he straightens, amusement still pulling at his lips. “No, no, we can’t. But if one gift wasn’t enough to win your affections I’ll just have to send more, with more locations, and eventually I’ll have you in my grasp.”

“Gifts aren’t the only, or best way, to get to know someone.” He replies, ignoring the possessive note of the end of Ko’s sentence because despite the little time they’ve spent together it sounds almost certainly like a joke. “You seem to know so much about me, but I know practically nothing about you, doesn’t seem very fair.” There are other words buzzing in his head but he doesn’t know how much he should encourage this. He’s probably already encouraged it too much, but… but there’s something vaguely familiar about this interaction, and Shuichi oddly enough doesn’t feel like pushing the other way despite his love of personal space. He’s intrigued, and confident in the knowledge that if everything goes south he’ll be able to protect himself.

Ko hums, leaning back and dragging Shuichi with him. He digs his feet into the ground, trying to keep them steady as Ko dips them, his grin twinkles up at Shuichi as if finding their precarious situation amusing.

“I suppose you’re right,” he hums, “I guess I’ll have to start being a tad more personal in my letters then. I’ll steal your heart yet my beloved detective, it’ll be my ultimate heist!”

With that said Ko leans forward and presses his lips against Shuichi’s. It’s light and quick but still leaves him stunned enough that he barely notices when the other ducks out from underneath him.

“Goodbye my beloved Saihara-chan, may you eagerly await my next gift –and our next meetup!”

“Goodbye Ko-san,” he replies airily, still frozen in place. He blinks, straightening up as he brings a hand to his lips. Shuichi is 24, he’s dated, its not his first kiss but… but still.

He shakes his head, picking up his phone and sighing in relief when he finds it unbroken. He has roughly 32 minutes before Kaede calls him and demands to know what that was all about, actually going by the various messages he has, she’s already told Kaito and Maki about it, so that’ll be fun.

For now, he’ll focus on actually getting home.

-

Shuichi is barely through his kitchen when his phone buzzes and sings Kaede’s ringtone. The excursion in it’s eventfulness has left him tired, a weariness that is more mental than physical. He considers ignoring it and texting her instead, but he knows that’ll just lead to her banging on his front door as Maki scours the town for him.

“Kaede-san,” he greets, “hello.”

There’s a pause before she replies, “I was gonna badger you for answers but you must be exhausted if you’re going to use ‘san’ when you know how I feel about that.”

“It’s been a long day.”

He can almost hear her deciding whether it’s worth it. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He says, I have a stalker apparently, he doesn’t. He was weirdly sweet, he especially doesn’t mention.

“Hmm, I’m coming over tomorrow but for now go to sleep.”

“And if I don’t?”

“ _I’ll know, and you’ll regret it_.” She promises and Shuichi laughs.

“Okay, okay, goodnight Kaede. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night Shuichi, rest well.” She replies softly, and he hangs up with a grin.

He looks over to the present still left on the table and sighs, he’ll deal with it in the morning.

-

Shuichi awakes to banging on his door, he blinks blearily, reaching out blindly to grab his phone.

 _7:33_ it reads out to him, and more missed calls then he remembers going to sleep with. A quick look through them confirms them to all be from Maki, which makes clear who’s at the front door. Only Maki could be so loud so early in the morning, with little care of who she is disturbing, when she has a goal in mind.

Hopefully Niwa-san won’t come at him for waking her children, because the whole floor is definitely up by now.

He drags himself over the door, opening it without a word which leads to Maki almost knocking her hand right into his head.

She scowls as she sees him, barging in and moving past him right to the living room area where she reaches down to grab his remote and turn on the television. He glances down as he closes the door, eyes falling on her shoes and he frowns, in what moment had she done that?

“What are you still doing over there, come here.” She demands eyes flicking over to him and then back to the TV.

“Can you tell me why you’ve barged into my apartment so early in the morning on a Saturday?”

She glares, an expression that speaks more than anything she could ever say. Shuichi has always been good at reading her expressions, a benefit of growing up with her as his adopted cousin.

(As practically his sister, given how big a role his Uncle played in raising him.)

“I get it, I’m coming over.”

As he approaches the quiet noise of the television becomes clearer, the voices audible, “… note found in the case claims the item to be stolen by D.I.C.E and signed by member Joker. The organization has been known for stealing from corrupt companies and donating the stolen money to various charities and orphanages. It is yet unclear h—” the reporters voice cuts off as Maki mutes it, tossing the remote over at him. He catches it, still looking at the television as he reads the scrolling text. ‘ _Newly unearthed book stolen from Literature Museum of Tokyo’_

“I don’t know what you did but I know you’re involved.”

“Wh – _how_?” She shrugs leaving the living room but not before giving him a pointed look. He sighs, unmuting the television as she rummages around his apartment.

“—morning the museum reported the item missing and despite the various amounts of security nothing has been caught on camera. This is a known problem when D.I.C.E is involved in a case and has been the most pressing barrier in identifying the band of thieves. This case does mark the first time the group has stolen without leaving a calling card, one of many things that marks this case as different from the rest. For those just tuning in ‘ _Identifying the Detective’,_ a newly found memoir about reclusive detective Ray Trillby was stolen from Tokyo’s Literature Museum some time last night. Motives for this theft are unclear as—”

The reporter cuts off again, this time as Maki turns the television off, holding the book he had received yesterday by the tips of her fingers and his eyes catch the title. ‘ _Identifying the Detective’_ it reads and he blinks, legs trembling.

“Is that?” he says faintly as Maki gives a curt nod. His legs give out and he collapses back into his couch, burying his face in his hands.

He knew that book title had seemed familiar. Kaede had brought it up, having seen the article and recognizing the detective’s name. Shuichi had been fascinated with him in highschool. The man was known for solving so many difficult cases and absolutely nothing else. Not how he figured it out, or anything about who he was aside from the fact he lived with his childhood friend –the author of the book. The book provided information and thoughts that had been unknown for decades. Kaito had insisted they visited the next time he was in town since the exhibit would be in the city for about a month.

He had a stolen book in his apartment, he had a stolen book about a detective who’s entire life had been a secret up until now. His fingers twitched, it was bad but –

“Wipe that look off your face you aren’t reading it.”

“Maki” He sputtered, face warming, “of course I know I just –”

“Don’t care,” she interrupts blandly, “Want to know how this got into your house and what you were doing last night that made Kaede send me 6 texts in a row about how you were possibly being kidnapped.” Her hand shifts, revealing the note that had come in the box, “and before you consider lying, please note that I have this.”

He flinches as he begins to speak, explaining the events of last night as he mentally berates himself. Shuichi hasn’t been involved with D.I.C.E’s investigation, aside from one case months ago before they really knew much about the group, but he knows enough. Knows that despite the lack of clear pictures testimony has stated their checkered motif and penchant for clown related masks. All things that Ko – Joker, if he’s the same as the one who stole the book – had worn, who he himself had said that them meeting in the daylight wouldn’t be the best idea.

Maki sighs, fiddling her free hand through her hair. “Sometimes I think you were better when you were too nervous to do anything, at least then I could trust you not to go meet some stranger in a dark alley because you we’re intrigued.”

“I’m cautious! You make it sound worse than it is, I let Kaede know to keep tabs on me.”

She looks up at the ceiling for a moment, shoulders slumping. “You’re not as bad as that idiot I suppose.”

“I don’t know why they’d have an interest in me though,” he flushes thinking of the kiss, “in any way.”

“Don’t you remember wh—” Maki pauses, eyes narrowing on the blush adorning his cheeks, “What did he do to you?”

“N-nothing,” he says, too quick and wobbly for Maki to even have a chance at believing it, “Ko-san just erm,”

“Shuichi.” Maki says warningly and he turns away twisting his hands together.

“He kissed me,” He mumbles, but by the way Maki hisses she heard him loud and clear.

“I’m going to kill him, let the blood bleed from his scrawny little body.”

“Maki you can’t kill anyone.” He says flatly and she glares at him for a moment before relaxing her posture.

“Shuichi are you up!” Comes Kaede’s voice from the door, breathless in a way that suggests she ran most of the way here.

“Yes,” he calls out, keeping his eyes steadily on Maki who is still glaring at him, “me and Maki are back here.”

“Maki-chan? Hello Maki-chan! What are you doing here?”

“Dealing with an idiot.” She calls back, also refusing to break eye contact with him.

“Are you guys fighting? It’s not even eight what could you possibly be fighting about this early in the morning. Shuichi? Did you get hurt? Do we need to go to the hospital? I knew I should have come over last night.”

“I’m fine,” he replies, repeating his statement last night.

Kaede doesn’t reply for a moment, and faintly he hears the sound of the door closing and footsteps approaching.

“Maki-chan?” She says eventually and the grin Harukawa gives him is wicked. “Is he telling the truth? You know how he is.”

Shuichi sighs, contemplating going back to sleep. “I’d like to repeat, I’m really not that bad.”

He can almost hear Kaede’s concerned frown, “But you do have a tendency to downplay your own worries and issues. So I repeat, Maki-chan, is he telling the truth?”

That terrible grin is still on Maki’s face and Shuichi sighs, resigned. For Maki’s rage is nothing compared to Kaede’s concerned ire. “You’re going to _love_ this Kaede.” She replies, flat affect betrayed by her wolfish grin, just as Kaede walks into the living room, hands already placed on her hips.

“Something tells me I really won’t but tell me anyways.”

-

Shuichi feels Kaede’s heavy disappointed stare on him the entire drive to the Police Station but he really doesn’t feel that’s warranted. He wishes Kaito was here, he’d recently returned from a mission and would be coming back on a short leave as soon as he was cleared, he’d support him. He pauses, maybe the fact that he’s the only person who wouldn’t be disappointed in his decision is telling.

“Finally realizing how stupid you were?”

“Shut up,” He mumbles, thankful for the red light as he presses his head against the top of the steering wheel.

Kaede sighs and then begins to hum a calming tune.

-

The station is in disarray when he walks in, giftbox in tow, and the receptionist gives him a tired smile as they meet eyes.

“Saihara-san, what brings you here?” He asks smoothly, not even flinching when a shout resounds through the office.

“Good morning Yuki-kun, I was hoping to speak to the commander.”

“I’m not sure right now is the best time,” he pauses, looking over his shoulder, “unless you’re here to offer your services?”

“Kind of,” he says hesitantly, opening the box and showing him its content, “I think she’d be interested in this.”

Yuki’s eyes widen, one hand reaching out before he composes himself and straightens in his seat, “Please go on ahead, I’ll inform the commander of your arrival.” He glances behind him, “Your friends however…”

“No worries,” Kaede interrupts cheerily, “we’ll stay here!”

Yuki smiles, “Wonderful, would you like some coffee or…”

He groans, the box a heavy weight as he makes his way through the office. Why him? He wonders blearily as he knocks on the door. A stern voice calls “Come in,” and he sighs as he enters.

“Shuichi-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Ah, Karan-san I have something of importance for the robbery.” He replies, holding the box up as he approaches her desk.

“It’s not my birthday.” she replies flatly, in that semi-joking way that always reminds Shuichi of Maki. He breathes, tension releasing.

“I think you’re going to want what’s inside though,” he replies, pushing the box towards her. She opens it and knows when she realizes what it is by the way her brow furrows and her expression pinches. She reaches in, taking out the note and scanning it quickly.

“Explain.” she says, one hand pinching her brow as she waves the other leadingly at him.

And he does, for the third time.

“I’d ask what you were thinking but I’ve given up on trying to understand you detective types, god knows the weird shit Kyoko got herself into. Thought I was lucky when she started travelling but then you took her place.”

“Karan-san I didn’t –”

“Oh don’t give me that pitiful look, you didn’t do anything. I should have known better.”

“Excuse me?” He says and Karan raises an eyebrow at him.

“Did you not get it? I swear you have some kind of bubble that prevents you from applying any of your skills to yourself, though to be fair I don’t think we ever told you about the notes.”

“Notes? Karan-san have you been keeping things from me?”

Karan purses her lips, opening one of the drawers of her desk and pulling out an envelope. “I never told you because I didn’t think much of it. Do you remember a few months back, almost a year now, when you helped us with one of D.I.C.E’s early cases?”

Shuichi hums in agreement, thinking back on it. It had been their fourth or fifth robbery, this time from a bank and as far as robberies went was fairly common. Shuichi had been visiting Karan the day some bank personnel were brought in and she’d invited him to join in on the questioning. While chance of recovering the money was low, D.I.C.E’s stolen money had yet to be tracked in any of their robberies, Karan was hopeful that this time something would be different.

And this time it was, though not in the way she was hoping for.

Shuichi had noted the odd body language in the upper bank members, more frustrated than upset with the theft, but it was the lower workers who had caught his attention. Who seemed almost frightened behind perfectly practiced replies. He had noted his concerns to Karan who had allowed him to question them further and from their things got complicated. They admitted that the bank had been scamming customers for years, millions of dollars scrapped slowly but surely from customers pockets, false charges and nonexistent fees. That the money stolen had all somehow been from the various fake accounts they had listed for these assets. With the testimony from these workers he had taken it to the higher ups who while outraged had had little choice but eventually confess.

After that, Shuichi had taken it upon himself to look into the past robberies, companies, organizations, all after some extensive digging bringing up possibly equally shady dealings which would later be corroborated by investigations under Karan’s commands.

It had made national news, a previously thought random group of thieves instead a group of vigilantes, modern day Robin Hoods. Stealing from the rich and corrupt and… and well the story fell flat, no one knew where the money was going. Shuichi couldn’t search for something with no trace. An announcement a couple days later had professed that almost all the money had been found, donated to various charities and orphanages across Japan. Shuichi had never asked how they figured that out, he wasn’t really involved in the case despite his discoveries, and had never been called back to a D.I.C.E heist after the fact.

But opinions of the group had changed overnight. Stealing was wrong, the police tried to insist, but when the people being robbed were stealing themselves, and the people getting the money were the poor and disadvantaged it was hard to rally to _not_ rally behind it. The stolen money was rarely taken back when the people who owned it had no _legal_ claim to it. Given the nature of the way most of the money was acquired finding the actual owners wasn’t exactly feasible, it was always easier to just leave the money with it’s new owners. Facts that had always angered Karan, the public was on their side and even if they were ever caught given their methods she couldn’t see them getting more than a year or two in prison, not to mention the public outcry for a more lenient sentence.

(There was too much going on with D.I.C.E, Shuichi had always been a bit pleased to stay out of it. Shuichi knew far too well the circumstances of some orphanages, he couldn’t exactly say he hated where the money ended up.)

The book on the desk between them marked the first time D.I.C.E had actually stolen something that as far as Shuichi was aware had no illegal heritage –they’d have to look into it though.

“What we’ve never told anyone was that we never did trace the stolen money, D.I.C.E sent that information themselves and since the discovery other charities have come forward with their donation themselves.”

“They… they gave you the information?”

Karan scowled, removing a slip of paper from the envelope and handing it over to Shuichi.

_Dearest detective,_

_For uncovering the heinous crimes of those businesses, and clearing our good name, I give to you the resting place of the money we have taken. A much better home I must say myself._

_With much love, you charming prince, Joker_

“It was attached to a few sheets listing everywhere the money they had stolen so far had been sent. And it was addressed to _you_ , Shuichi-kun.”

“It just says detective Karan-san, my name has never been attached to this case.”

She shakes her head, taking out a few more slips of paper.

_‘I must say I’m a bit heartbroken my beloved detective wasn’t privy to this case, am I not interesting enough?’_

_‘Did you tell him I missed him, like I asked you all too? This game of cat and mouse would be more fun if there was an actual challenge on the other end.’_

_‘Shuichi Saihara, I know his name but he doesn’t know mine, a bit too one-sided for my tastes.’_

_‘Well since you’ve all been ignoring my very kind requests for a blind date, I’ll be taking matters into my own hands!’_

Shuichi recognizes the penmanship from the note he had received, and the playful childish tone from the boy he had met last night but… what?

“I know,” Karan says, “I don’t really know either. After their victimology was revealed D.I.C.E’s calling cards were usually found just hours before their heists, I guess to make sure we wouldn’t seize the money ourselves first. What also happened was these extra notes, all of them for you. Most of them were mundane, I thought maybe they had seen you somehow, and were using you to mock us. After all it was you who really figured it out. Then they started getting a bit more personal, I should have known better than to take as a joke.”

“I’m not sure anyone in their right mind would believe a phantom thief has a crush on someone they’ve never met.”

Karan straightens, pushing her hair back, “A c _rush,_ what are we, school children?”

“Ah…”

“Don’t answer that, and also leave. I’ll return this and figure out what to do.”

“But shouldn’t I –”

“ _You_ will do _nothing_. If I’m right, this isn’t the end and you’re at the center of it, you have no business being in this investigation.” She sighs, “When something else shows up in your home bring it to me again, and maybe don’t follow people into dark alleys?”

Shuichi nodded even though he didn’t really plan on doing that.

“If you think I can’t tell your lying you’re a worse detective than I thought, now get out.”

He bows slightly, “Thank you for your help Karan-san.”

“ _Out!_ ”

He leaves.

-

He explains what Karan told him over breakfast and Maki listens carefully before excusing herself to go to work, flicking him on the forehead as she goes.

“Don’t be stupid.” She threatens as she leaves.

He frowns, looking over at Kaede, “It’s not like I wanted this to happen.”

She smiles indulgently, “I’m sure you didn’t, but I agree, don’t do anything stupid.”

“He said he’d be back,” he sighs softly and then blinks at Kaede’s sudden intense stare, “what?”

“Nothing,” she says through a laugh, “absolutely nothing.”

-

Two days later another present is on his kitchen table, this time wrapped in black and greys. Inside is a brooch, in the shape of a bird adorned with iridescent black and deep blue gems. He wonders where this was stolen from,

_‘It’s a beauty no? But their blue is nothing compared to shine in your eyes when you make a new connection. They’re what drew me in first. But enough about_ you _, I told you I’d tell you more about myself I guess. My favorite flavor is grape, I love horses, I hate liars –but I love lying. But that’s actually a lie, actually all of this is. I’m a very secretive person Saihara-chan, confessing my sins on paper is so scandalous, you’re quite daring for asking me to do this. But enough about me, come on, let’s meet! I know you’ve learned some new things about me._

_Lovingly, your sweetest Ko-chan’_

There is a new location scribbled on the bottom, along with a date and time again for a time later tonight. Shuichi stares at it, he shouldn’t go, he shouldn’t. Once was enough to sate his curiosity, it really was.

But… he thinks of Ko and his mischievous smile, of D.I.C.E and its elusive members yet that one has taken an interest in him.

He goes, and this time texts no one because they’d definitely try to stop him.

-

(Shuichi isn’t lying when he says his curiosity had been sated that first time, though if asked at that moment, wouldn’t be able to tell you why he chooses to go anyways.

Kaede would though.)

-

Shuichi looks at the restaurant in front of him and then at the alley to his right, and heads towards it without much thought, flashlight already shining. His eyes lock on Ko easily, the other sitting atop some metal railing.

“Good evening Ko-san,” he greets and the other straightens, sliding off the railing and bounding towards him.

“Saihara-chan, you came, I thought you wouldn’t! Not scared off by being associated with a criminal? Maybe I have won over your heart, just a little bit.”

“Where did you steal the brooch from, you have to know I don’t plan on keeping it.”

Ko shrugs, “Some jewelry store, and don’t worry I know. Stealing is bad you know, I just consider this borrowing without asking. It’s more about the act of giving, don’t you agree. You liked the book didn’t you?”

“I’d like something I could keep more.” He offers with a smile.

“Picky!” Ko says with a grin, “First you wanted to know more about me, now you want gifts you can keep? You’re lucky I’m quite enamored with you, there aren’t many I’d be willing to go through quite the effort for –in fact, would you be interested in joining D.I.C.E? I’m sure you’d love it my beloved.”

“No thank you, I like my job quite a bit.”

“Well then, would you at least be the detective on our case, think of how romantic it would be!”

“I could arrest you right now actually.”

Ko smirks, “Wow Saihara-chan, I didn’t know you could be so kinky but I can play along. I wouldn’t mind being in handcuffs if it was you putting them on me.”

“Ko-san!” He doesn’t quite yell, face warming as he reels back. “Don’t say things like that.”

“How can I not! You’re reactions are so cute dearest, I could eat them all up!”

“ _Please,”_ he says weakly.

“Alright, alright,” Ko relents, waving at Shuichi to come closer. He does, a bit too easily perhaps, “I appreciate you coming to meet me again, again you’ve given me something to think about. For that I’ll give you some information like you asked,” He leans up and Shuichi can feel his breath against his ear, “everyone in D.I.C.E is an orphan, and we’re committed to ending all these shady businesses that would see people like we were die for their gain.”

Shuichi reels back blinking down at Ko who is grinning up at him. “That’s the truth!” He says, then leans up to give Shuichi a peck on the nose, “till next time my beloved!”

He blinks, placing a hand over his racing heart. Is it weird that he cant wait to see the other again?

And why _hasn’t_ he just arrested him? He’s complicit now isn’t he, knowing he’s a criminal and doing nothing to stop him.

-

He gets home and texts Karan that he has something else to give her, he wakes up to a text from her calling him an idiot and a grumpy Maki sitting on his couch.

“I told you not to be stupid, I called Kirumi to let her know you aren’t coming into work today. Kaede is coming over and we’re going to explain why meeting a known criminal _without telling anyone_ is an absolutely terrible idea.”

Shuichi ends the day exhausted, and with a security detail posted around his apartment.

-

Five days after that Shuichi gets a phone call from Maki, who as soon he answers all but growls in his ear. “Get over here, _now_.” And then she hangs up, her house then.

He nods towards Shingo-san, one of three officers that cycle guarding his house, as he goes. Karan assures that if nothing happens for another two weeks, she’ll ease it up, but until then it’s a necessary precaution.

Maki opens the door before he even knocks, pulling him in and shutting the door behind him. She shoves a box into his hands, wrapped in blues and whites, and then stomps off into her room, muttering.

Inside is a cake, raspberries and strawberries adorning it, and the note this time he finds is written on the back of a receipt for the cake.

_‘Here you go, a present you can keep, a present you can eat! And if you doubt that I bought it, well, here is the receipt. It’s cute, it’s sweet, but not as sweet as you. Am I winning you over? Is this working? Let me tell you, getting this one to you was a pain, all those pesky guards. I feel like the knight saving the princess from the castle –ooh that gives me an idea!’_

The note ends hastily there the location and time scribbled quickly onto the paper.

He looks up from the note, finding Maki is still in her room. The door is left ajar, music spilling loudly from inside, and he opens it carefully finding her throwing knives at her target boards.

“Maki?” He tries hesitantly.

“Just go but come back here when you’re done.”

“He has your address Maki, that’s not safe.”

“Oh but when it’s you he’s breaking into and stalking you it’s fine? Don’t worry about it, he left it on my doorstep.”

“He didn’t break in?”

“No.”

“But still… are you sure you’re okay?”

Maki spins around, pointing a knife threateningly at him. “If either of us should ever be in life-threatening danger, it’s you who we both know would be less prepared. Now leave, before I change my mind.”

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.” He says, Maki ignores him, turning back to her boards.

-

A convenience store this time, and it’s bit weird walking into the alley this time when the sun is still out. No one gives him a second glance though as he walks in, eyes catching on Ko, sitting on the ground playing with a paddle ball.

“That’s not very sanitary, Ko-san.” He greets and Ko stills for a moment before he stands, paddle ball disappearing into his sleeves.

“Don’t worry about it, our headquarters have a lovely bathroom. I’ll be fine the moment I get home.”

“We can’t keep meeting like this,” Shuichi says, because despite what Maki said he doesn’t like that if they can’t get to him, they’ll go to his friends, his family. “I’m one thing, but everyone else…”

“You’re right.” Ko agrees easily, “we can’t.”

The easy compliance makes Shuichi’s stomach churn uncomfortably, Shuichi knew this couldn’t last, he should have put a stop to it that first time, but. Shuichi thinks of the others quick grins, of the press of his lips against his own, of how easily and earnestly the other refers to him.

Shuichi realizes he’s grown quite fond of Ko.

This has to end.

Shuichi doesn’t want it to.

(He had thought Ko wouldn’t want it to either.)

“Give me one last chance, Saihara-chan, I’ll win your heart yet! I’ll actually have to cut this meeting short because I have some planning to do to make it perfect.”

He steps closer, grabbing Shuichi’s hand and leans down, mouth just a breath away from his hand. He looks up, other hand reaching up to remove the ever present mask in the same motion. Shuichi looks down into dark purple eyes shining with glee, adorning a sweet cheerful face. Ko looks back down placing a gentle kiss on Shuichi’s hand before he standing up and pulling the hand still holding his back causing Shuichi to stumble forward. Ko’s other hand slides up his back, pressing lightly on it to make Shuichi bend back and then it’s like that first meeting except with their positions reversed.

“Hey,” Ko says, eyes twinkling with mirth, “If next time is going to be our last meeting, then I’d like you to call me by my real name.”

“Oh?” Shuichi says breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Ko grins, “Call me Kokichi if you would.”

“That’s your first name,” Shuichi says as Ko – Kokichi – hums in agreement, “Okay. Okay… then you can call me Shuichi.”

“Shuichi-chan!” Kokichi cheers, teasing words belied by the red dusting his cheeks, though he’s sure it doesn’t compare to the burning on his own. “I’m so honoured, don’t you worry I’ll make sure next time is something you won’t ever forget!”

He leans down closer, and Shuichi thinks he’s going to kiss him again, but instead just presses their foreheads together for a moment before lifting them upright again.

By the time Shuichi has himself back under control Kokichi is long gone.

-

He calls Karan on his way back to Maki’s, he knows Kokichi’s first name, that he’s an orphan, that’s enough to at least narrow down the list. It’s information he should share. But when the call connects he finds himself unable to confess, because those are things Kokichi told him in confidence and it feels far too cruel to betray the other’s trust in that way.

Instead he tells her about the cake and their meeting.

“If he bought the cake and didn’t break in, then he did nothing illegal and it’s none of my business. I’m more disappointed in you, you should’ve alerted your guards that you were going to go meet him.

“Well –”

“I don’t want to hear it, if you’re going to date a criminal I’d rather you never tell me so I can live a more peaceful life.”

“Karan-san!”

“Whatever, bye Shuichi-kun”

-

Maki takes one look at him when he arrives back at her apartment and sighs dragging him in and sitting him on the couch while Kaede emerges from the kitchen with a tray of tea.

“I think I like him.” Shuichi states absently as he stares into his tea.

“Of course you do,” Maki says, though there is a shocking lack of judgement in her tone. From beside her Kaede laughs.

“He’s a walking mystery, of course he’d catch your eyes Detective-san.” Kaede offers, though the twinkle in her eyes says she knows quite well its more than that.

“He’s a criminal.”

“Starcrossed lovers!” Kaede cries.

“Kaede.”

“Ma-chan don’t be like that,” Kaede pouts, then breaks out into giggles when Maki reddens.

Shuichi lets their bickering wash over him as he sips at his tea. He’ll look into his conflicted feelings later.

-

About a week later they’re all out, celebrating Kaito’s return, he’ll have a month off before he has to go back and as always he’s determined to do as much as he can in his limited time. Kaito and relaxing are antonyms, with the amount of energy the other is always vibrating with.

They’re making their way down the sidewalk when Shuichi accidentally bumps into someone, the ice cream cone he had been holding slipping and spilling onto them.

“I’m so sorry,” Shuichi says immediately, reaching into his bag for his handkerchief. “Let me help you clean up.”

He’s too distracted searching for the cloth to hear the other hum as he replied “No, that just will not do.”

Shuichi ignores that, finding the cloth and reaching out to wipe the mess on the other’s cardigan.

“What do you mean won’t do? My friend apologized, what more do you want?” Kaito interrupts, drawing himself up.

“Kaito it’s not that big of a deal.” Shuichi mumbles, it was his mistake, if the other wants him to pay for the dry cleaning it’s fine, he has the money.

“This was quite expensive,” They say and it’s then Shuichi recognizes the voice as familiar, “I’m going to need a bit more than simple apology.”

“And what do you want asshole?” Kaito threatens.

The voice hums again, hand circling around Shuichi’s wrist as a distinct clink sounds. Shuichi looks up to see bright purple eyes and finds himself smiling despite Kaito’s increasing ire.

“Your friend right here will do nicely.” Kokichi says and Shuichi finds himself lifting into the air as the other caries him in his arms.

“Hey!” Kaito calls, and the anger in his tone makes Shuichi shiver, Kaito can be quite protective. Though he supposes seeing their friends kidnapped would bring that out in anyone. He peers over Kokichi’s shoulder and sees Kaito attempting to chase after him but failing quite terrifically when Kokichi jumps onto the hood of a car, and then hops all the way to the other side of the street. He catches Maki’s annoyed expression and Kaede’s amused grin before they round the corner and disappear from view.

Shuichi blinks, eyes falling down to his wrist where sure enough a pair of handcuffs are binding him to Kokichi. He opens his mouth to speak, then clicks it closed.

“Cat got your tongue?” Kokichi asks, skipping around a mother with a stroller and ducking under a sign spinner.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one with the handcuffs,” He eventually says, and then flushes at the wording, “I mean, I mean what is this?”

Kokichi grins wolfishly down at him but thankfully ignores his first statement. “I told you, we couldn’t keep doing this, so I’m going to have to make this something you’ll never forget.”

“I’m not sure my friends will.”

“Don’t worry Shuichi-chan! I’ll have you back safe and sound by the end of the day, though I might be tempted to keep you if I’m being honest.”

“I have work tomorrow.”

Ouma tuts, rounding a corner and ducking into an alley, “See that’s the problem with today’s society, a romantic grand gesture brought down by _work_.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t enjoying this.”

“Oh? Oh, I’m touched my beloved, but we haven’t even started.”

Shuichi nods absently, taking in the speed they are moving at despite Shuichi being practically dead weight in his arms. “You’re quite strong Kokichi-kun, I definitely wouldn’t be able to do this.”

“An unfit phantom thief wouldn’t be much of a thief.” Kokichi agrees, “I can carry people twice my size.” he says proudly and Shuichi smiles at the way the words light up his expression.

“We’re here.” He says as he skids to a halt, gently placing Shuichi down on a checkered picnic blanket atop which rests…

“McDonald’s? You got McDonald’s?”

“Chicken nuggets are some of the best things on this earth,” Kokichi says, expression deceptively calm, “also D.I.C.E set it up and I told them to get whatever.”

“You’re quite close,” he murmurs as Kokichi sits beside him on the blanket, “It’s sweet.”

“We’re family,” Kokichi agrees as he rummages through the bag, procuring a set of chicken nuggets and fries, “we look after each other.”

“It sounds nice,” Shuichi says, “my uncle and Maki are all I really have, but they’re enough, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Kokichi hums, offering Shuichi a fry. “Not your parents?” He asks and Shuichi shrugs, he doesn’t really want to get into that, “That’s fair.”

“So what’s the plan here?” Shuichi asks, “What’s your final big move?”

He grins at that, reaching up as he stretches. “A regular date! In a park, in the sunlight, like a regular couple would. No more shadows, no more breaking in. It’s what you said that first night, right?”

“I’m not sure I’m worth all this effort Kokichi-kun.”

“You definitely are my beloved, so smart, so handsome, I’m amazed no one’s snatched you up yet.”

Shuichi laughs, tight and strained, “You barely know me Kokichi-kun, I’m afraid I won’t meet the expectations you have set.”

Kokichi pats him in the back, firm enough Shuichi jerks, coughing. “Oh trust me, I’m under no delusions, you’ve caught my eye for quite awhile.” Kokichi pauses then, looking a tad nervous for the first time, “I’d just like to get to know you better.”

“This isn’t a good idea.” He replies, even though it’s not much of an answer at all.

“That’s what makes it all the more exciting,” Kokichi swoons, leaning heavily on Shuichi’s shoulder.

“But…”

“What do _you_ think?” Kokichi interrupts, gaze earnest. “If you want to end this, we will. I’m not one to fight losing battles. But if you want to give this a shot we can, we will. So I ask again, what do you think? What do you want?” He pops a chicken nugget in his mouth, attempting to look casual, but Shuichi’s no fool. He can spot he subtle hints at nervousness on him as easily as he can feel them on himself.

And isn’t that the million dollar question. Shuichi started this out of an unshakeable urge to follow his curiosity. And then kept it up because he wanted to know more about the boy who kissed him so easily, who saw something in him enough to steal presents and leave notes. Shuichi had been intrigued, and somewhere along the way it had become something a bit more.

Something that made him feel sad when the other said goodbye from their meetups, that made the other appear in his thoughts lately more often than not.

He places his head against the top of Kokichi’s, and absently notes that it smells sweet like candy.

“I think, I think that I like you too. And that… that I want to give this a chance, even if it’s almost certainly going to end terribly.” Head pressed against the others he can feel the way the other almost vibrates at the proclamation and quickly lifts his head away to avoid injury.

“Shuichi-chan,” Kokichi says whipping around to face him properly, taking both his hands into his, “Oh you’re not going to regret this, we’re going to be the cutest grossest couple you’ve ever seen. It’s going to be _glorious_.” Ouma promises, the hold on his hands both gentle and firm at once. His eyes fall onto their wrists.

“Why the handcuffs anyways?”

“Fit the theme!”

“Theme?”

“Detective and Thief, wouldn’t it be cool if you were chasing after me, but we ended up trapped and tied together. Then we would be forced to work together, and over the course of that we’d come to understand each other… maybe something even more.” Kokichi sighs almost dreamily and it makes Shuichi laugh.

“Maybe we could go into an escape room like this.” He offers.

“That’d be great,” Ouma replies, leaning over to their joined wrists and unlocking them, “and a perfect next date.”

“This one’s over?” He replies, somewhere between sincere and playful.

“Your friends are gonna find us soon enough and I don’t need to be here for that.” He hands him a piece of paper, “Here’s my number, send me a text and we can plan for our next date. Now that I’ve stolen your heart – like I told you I would – we’ll have plenty of time to do anything your heart desires my beloved.”

“Alright,” Shuichi says, staring at the outstretched hand.

“Actually,” he corrects, pulling Ouma forward until they are almost nose to nose. “Goodbye, Kokichi-kun.” He says with a soft smile, leaning in and pressing his lips against the other.

Kokichi presses the slightest bit closer in response, hand slipping from his grasp to cup his cheek, as Shuichi presses his own against the small of Kokichi’s back.

“Ah,” Kokichi murmurs breathlessly as they part, “Quite ravenous you are my beloved, I hadn’t expected that.”

“You said you wanted to learn more about me.” Shuichi grins.

“That I did,” Kokichi replies as he pulls away slowly, “and I’m glad I did. But I really do have to go, your attack dog of a friend will be here any second. Goodbye my love, may we meet again soon!”

Mere moments after Kokichi disappears Maki stomps through the bushes that had obscured them, looking positively livid. A short bit after that, Kaito and Kaede join her, Kaede definitely more pleased than Kaito’s drawn expression.”

“Harumaki I don’t know how you always outpace me when I’m the one with astronaut training.”

“That’s because you’re weak, and always have been Kaito.” She replies flatly, scanning the area carefully, “he’s gone isn’t he.”

Shuichi flushes, Kaede squeals, “Tell me everything.”

“Kaede,” he tries to appease.

“Going to have to agree with her bro, some weirdo practically kidnapped you and you look perfectly fine with it.”

“He’s not a weirdo…”

“He’s a criminal.”

“Maki,” he hisses, scowling at her indifferent shrug.

“You weren’t going to keep it from him so get over it.”

“Shuichi?” Kaito asks, looking more concerned than he did when Kokichi picked him up and whisked him away.

“Let me explain,” he sighs, catching Kaito up to everything that’s gone on since a few weeks back.

The explanation goes over well, up until Shuichi says that he maybe kind of agreed to _date_ Ouma, at which point a lot of yelling starts up again. Or at least yelling on Kaito’s part, Kaede looks like she’s having the time of her life while Maki is glaring in the direction Kokichi ran in as if she can still see him. He’d be more concerned about that, but she’s not going anywhere based on the grip Kaede is keeping on her wrist.

He sighs, focusing in on Kaito and doing his best to appease the other.

By the end of the day they’re all curled up on the floor of Kaito’s apartment, watching a movie and Shuichi knows that everything will be just fine.

-

Two days later his phone rings, a call from Karan.

“If you’re going to date a criminal, I suppose our modern-day Robin Hood organization is on the higher end of acceptable choices.” She says the second the call connects.

“Karan-san I can –”

“Shut up, I don’t care, I don’t want to know. Plausible deniability shall be my best friend, as long as your lover boy sticks to his victimology I’ll ignore it. The Museum and Jeweler’s they stole from have already dropped their charges after the items were returned. The man who ran the Jeweler’s even seemed _honoured_ to have been chosen by D.I.C.E,” she sighs, “I don’t even know why we bother trying to catch them at this point.”

“Well –”

“Did I say you could talk?” She cuts in, annoyed. “I know why we do, and I’m not going to stop but don’t you dare give me any information. I won’t stand to be insulted Shuichi-kun, we can do this on our own.”

“I never doubted it, I know how capable your team is.”

She huffs, “Good. Now that that’s out of the way, Shuichi-kun.”

“Hmm?”

“Congratulations, I’m happy for you, if he ever hurts you know that I will turn a blind eye to whatever misery Maki puts him through.”

“… Thank you?”

“Sure. I have to get back to work, please don’t do any more stupid things for the next two months, I do not want to deal with it.”

“I’ll try my best.” He laughs.

“Suppose that’s the best I can ask for, goodbye Shuichi-kun.”

“Have a good day Karan-san.”

After she hangs up Shuichi stares bemused at his phone. How did she even find out about this? Maki he supposes, sometimes he regrets letting them meet.

-

It ends with Shuichi coming home one day to find his door slightly ajar and he grins as he steps in, locking the door behind him as he makes his way to the living room. Inside Kokichi is curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, a bowl of popcorn in his lap that he is idly picking at as he scrolls through something on his laptop.

“I thought you said no more breaking in?” Shuichi says, and Ouma grins up at him, placing the bowl to the side as he pats the space beside him.

“It’s not breaking in if you have a key to the apartment!” Ouma replies, tilting his head so Shuichi can place a quick kiss on the crown of his head as he sits.

“But did you use it?”

“I plead the fifth,” Kokichi says solemnly as he turns the laptop towards him, “now pick a movie, it’s your turn.”

“Any genres?”

Kokichi pouts, “ _Your_ turn, so _you_ pick.”

“Parasite? Kiibo told me it was really good.” Kokichi makes a zipping motion with his mouth, clear on the fact he won’t be putting in any input, “Alright, fine, I’m playing it.”

“Oh good! I’ve been wanting to watch it.”

Shuichi sighs, “I hate you.”

Ouma snickers, “You love me.”

“I do,” he agrees easily, even as he blushes, “I love you, now hit play.”

“Anything for you my beloved.” He replies, starting up the movie and then switching the output on the TV so it broadcasts up there and then shifting to curl into him. He shifts as well to accommodate and then places his head gently on top of Kokichi’s.

“I’m happy I met you.” He says and Ouma pauses, tilting his head to look up at him.

“I’m glad you took the chance,” He says, then lifts a finger to boop his nose, “now hush, we’re watching a movie.

Shuichi huffs out a laugh, shifting to hold Kokichi a bit closer, a bit tighter, he really is happy though. And wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I will now use the end notes to make a note of every piece of lore of this universe that either was not relevant or i could not plausibly fit in.
> 
> \-- Maki and Kokichi know each other, they were in the same orphanage before she got adopted, I hint at this vaguely throughout. She is full aware of who DICE is and what they do, she supports them 100%  
> \-- Shuichi and Kokichi met when they were younger, and is why he notes their first meeting as familiar. Baby DICE used to keep tabs on Maki when she got adopted wanted to make sure she was in a good home. Their first meeting was Shuichi yelling at some bullies who were making fun of her for being adopted behind her back. They beat him up for his outburst but he didn't back down, Kokichi saw this and helped pathc him up after. It was this that helped Kokichi decide Maki was in a good home (and the beginning of a crush that wouldn't come to a head for over a decade)  
> \-- Shuichi's agency has Kiibo and Kirumi as employees, and a handful of other staff.  
> \-- Kirumi works part time, at many places, no one is quite sure how she does it.  
> \-- One of her part time jobs is Ryoma's manager, because without her the man would not go to any competitions ever  
> \-- Shuichi met Kiibo in university, he's his best friend outside of the main group  
> \-- Shinguji also works regularly with them as a consultant, he also owns so many antiques and rare artifacts his home has been declared a musuem  
> \-- He is married to Rantarou who is also an anthropologist but spends most of his time exploring wherever he wants and just has a weird amount of luck to find rare things all the time, Shinguji restores them, returns them to their right places if necessary and keeps them if not.  
> \-- He met Gonta on one of his trips and now the other regularly joins him on his expeditions, Rantarou's weird luck has benefited Gonta's bug searches MANY times  
> \-- Maki and Kaede are dating, Kaito is the only straight man in this group, he loves them all so much.  
> \-- Kaito is the youngest man in space, having flown for the first time at 23, he's well loved in his station, and despite loving spending time with his friends usually has to be forced to take his leave.  
> \-- Maki works as an instructor for various martial arts an other classes for children (Kendo, Tae Kwan Do, etc), children love her. parents fear her.  
> \-- Kaede is a world famous pianist, Tsumugi is her stylist  
> \-- Tsumugi is also Angie's stylist and it's how the two of them met.  
> \-- They did a collaboration, Kaede created an original piece that Angie then drew a series of paintings for. And then Angie did a series of paintings that Kaede created an original piece for  
> \-- Tsumugi WISHES she was Himiko's stylist but you won't catch her wearing anything on stage but the same outfit she's had for years, her master gave it to her and she won't be changing that any time soon.  
> \-- Tenko teaches self defense to women for free and is renowned as one of the best Aikido masters in Japan  
> \-- The reason DICE has never been caught on camera is that they all wear a transmitter type version of the electrobombs from the games. Miu designed them. She doesn't work for DICE but she will make practically anything if paid. She's also a regular at a bar they run for cover so she's quite fond of them.  
> \-- She's dating Kiibo, and Kiibo actually helped her figure out some of the code for the device, he doesn't know what the project was for and if he ever finds out it might kill him  
> \-- Shuichi apprenticed under Kyoko and is the only non-Kirigiri her grandfather has ever acknowledged. Shuichi does not know tihs because it would give him a heart attack  
> \-- She comes to visit him one day when Kokichi is over, she says nothing and then leaves. He almost has a panic attack before she sends him a text reading 'no matter who you date keep your priorities straight.  
> \-- (She's dating a member of FENRIR and an elementary school teacher, who is she to judge)  
> \-- As you can see most of them are connected in SOME way but they don't all know each other  
> \-- I don't know what Karan looks like, she wasn't meant to be this important  
> \-- Some of these points were meant to come up in this fic, and i DID want to write an office scene but, this fic is already so long lol
> 
> =
> 
> If you read all of that, honestly thanks, I put a lot of thought into this universe for somethings that's just a one shot, especially since even if i did write everything I had considered, half of these characters still wouldn't have shown up
> 
> Happy Holidays and an upcoming New year!  
> [Tumblr](http://twinsky.tumblr.com)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/twinsky72)


End file.
